Let's Try Leah's Story Again
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW.!
1. RunAway

**Chapter 1**

**Run Away**

I sat looking at the setting sun thinking about everything. Sam and Emily. Dad. Jacob and Nessi. Everything was just so wrong. I should be married to Sam happy and in love, but instead I am alone on this mountaintop waiting for something good to happen. Waiting for something to go right. Nothing was going to go right. I now don't believe this is a possibility. I don't really believe that love will find you eventually. Not anymore.. All I can do is wait. Wait for something good to happen.

Oh, great. Something bad. Not good. Life sucks.

"Hey, Leah," I heard someone say. I turned my head to the right and saw Sam standing behind me.

"Why aren't you with your new wife?" I asked him and he frowned. I just wasn't going to pretend like everything was all right and if he thought I would -could- he could just go.

"Leah… Please…" He begged.

"Really, why?" I asked, my voice hard.

"Jacob called and told me you were running out here. He was going to come and check on you but I said I would." He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"To see if you were okay."

"Well I think you can see I'm fine, so you can go back home to your wife."

He frowned at me. "No, I mean _okay_," He said looking concerned. "I know I hurt you Leah, but I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it. So are you okay, _okay_?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

"Then, no Sam I'm not okay. You broke my heart!" I stood up and ran into the woods. I could here him running behind me and I pushed harder. I ran farther into the forest until the footsteps behind me stopped. I sat down on the ground and prayed he wasn't just pretending.. Lurking in the shadows. Waiting for just a moment to come and ruin my blissful silence.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why did he have to constantly badger me about if I was okay? When would he realize that I would never be okay, that I would never be the same?Why did he have to be so-

"Leah!" He called stepping out from behind a tree a few feet in front of me.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Why did you run off?" He asked angrily, he was shaking all over and so was I, all I could do was beg myself for self control. He didn't need to hear me now. He couldn't!!!

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked standing up.

"I'm worried about you Lee-Lee." He begged, warily.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?" I yelled at him shaking furiously now. Why did he have to say the name? The name he called me when he still loved me, before her.

"Why not? And I care because I still care about you, Leah."

"'WHY NOT?' YOU ASK? BECAUSE IT HURTS REMEMBER? YOU BROKE MY HEART AND CALLING ME BY MY PET NAME DOESN'T HELP!" I screamed before running into the forest. I had lost control I was about to phase if I didn't get out of there. So I ran. I ran for hours.

I awoke from my trance when I heard my phone ring in my pocket. I slowed slightly and pulled my phone out.

JACOB calling, it said. I flipped it open. "Jacob?" I asked, still furious.

"Leah are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes I am physically okay,"

"Is Sam with you?" Jacob asked.

"No, I don't think so. The little punk might have fallowed me, but I haven't seen him since you sent him after me. Why?"

"He never got back Leah. Emily called me just now worried sick… She said she wanted to call you but… Well never mind… And by the way I didn't send him anywhere he wouldn't let me go. I told him it was a bad idea but he didn't listen."

"He never got back?" I asked. I slowly began to get nervous. Worried even. He may have broken my heart, but that did not mean I didn't love him.

"No… You have to say something… Ask him to come out or something, he'll most likely be able to hear you."

"SAM!" I yelled looking around. "COME OUT!!! EMILY IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU. YOU HAVE GOT TO COME OUT HERE AND CALL HER!" I yelled all around. "Jacob nothing is happening… Nothing!!!"

"Leah you need to come back."

"I'm on my way."

"Go to Sam's, the second you get back."

"Fine" I said as I closed the phone and put it back in her pocket. I ran back as fast as I could and raced to Sam's house to my own dismay. I did not want to see my newly wed cousin.

"Sam, Sam is that you?" I heard Emily call as she rushed to the door.

"Sorry only me, cousin." I barked at her.

"Oh, hello Leah." She said awkwardly and walked back in the door with a sad look on her face. I fallowed her, scowling the whole way.

"Leah!!!" Seth said as he ran and hugged me. Ah, my little brother he loved me. If only it was enough.

"Seth." I said hugging him back.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Seth, I am fine. I just ran away. Not for good just for a few hours, I had to get away from _him_ for a while." Emily cringed and I growled.

"Sure did Leah." She yelled at me. I began to shake and Quill stepped in front of Emily.

"Emily it isn't smart to mess with a ware wolf you should know that." He whispered. The guys all laughed but we just scowled at each other. Seth was standing in front of me laughing his head off…

Suddenly the door burst open and Sam walked in and saw Emily and I glaring at each other. "What is going on?" He said and then when he saw my shaking shoulders he ran and stood in front of Emily.

"Oh, don't worry Sam. I won't hurt your precious wife!" I said and ran out the door Seth and Jacob fallowing. I felt the hot tears running down my face and just kept running. Until I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder.

"Leah wait please you can't go!" He yelled. I turned on my heal and looked at him coldly.

"Why shouldn't I? Who would miss me?" I yelled harshly at him.

"I would." I heard Seth yell from behind Jacob. He walked in front of me and took my face in his hands. "You can't leave Leah, I love you. I would miss you and think of mom, after losing dad. I don't think she could take losing you, too, Leah.. And the pack."

"Oh the pack doesn't care; just you two." I said looking back at the house in the distance. "I can't watch _that_ anymore. I just can't anymore. I can't take it."

"But Leah. Please, I just can't not know where you are, what is happening to you. Really, think about mom. She is a wreck already, think of what you would do to her." Seth begged.

"I can't stay, Seth. I love you, too. But I can't." Just then Jacob stepped up beside Seth.

"I know where you could go." He told me, smiling slightly.

"Where?" I asked.

"The Cullens." His smile faded as he watched my face turn defiant.

"If you think I am going to the bloodsucker's again, then think again. I wouldn't be running away if it weren't for them." I hurled the words at him.

"They would take you. And Seth and I could visit. Your mother would know that you were okay, Leah. It would be better for everyone." Jacob explained.

"NO." I snarled.

"Leah, this is not a discussion. Cullens or stay here." He said, as my Alpha. I had to obey. That got annoying.

"Fine, I'll go to the Cullens. Just don't tell _him_,"

* * *

**Hey.. Guess what? I wrote this a LONG time ago... So, I'm just now editting it now.. It's finished. Only four chapters.. Anyway, please review. And enjoy the story.**

**:) thanks. ! :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	2. The Cullens

**Chapter 2**

**The Cullens**

I stepped out of the forest and saw the Cullens house. I groaned quietly. "Jacob… Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, you do, Leah. We need to know where you are. We love you Leah, and we would be worried sick if we didn't know where you where and what was happening to you." Jacob told me, repeating Seth's worries from earlier.

"Fine," I said and walked a few feet forward.

"Let me go first," Jacob suggested.

"Whatever," I snarled.

Jacob walked up to the door and knocked. "Come in Jake," I heard Bella call from inside. Jacob turned the doorknob and gestured for me and Seth to fallow.

I walked in after Jacob and cringed at the smell. I saw _them_ -Edward and Bella- sitting there on the coach, holding hands, and smiling. I cringed at the sight. "Oh, Leah welcome. Hello, there Seth," Edward called from the coach.

"Mommy, Mommy is Jakey here???" I heard a little voice call from the other room. Then I saw a little girl walk in the room. Renessmee. Jake ran to her and embraced her gently. Life isn't fair. I mean, when Renessmee was born seconds after she was born in fact, she had found her soul mate. And here I am all alone at 23. I scowled at them.

"Hi, Leah," I heard someone call from up the stairs. Then a small, pixie-like vampire bonding down the stairs, Alice Cullen. I had never understood how she was the most understanding Cullen. She ran up to me and hugged me. "We are glad to have you."

"Thanks for having me," I said to her, unable to be stand offish with this Cullen. She stepped away.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Alice asked gently.

"Sure, Alice, thanks." I just couldn't hate Alice, she was just so nice and she never did the love stuff around me. Somehow she understood me more than anyone.

"Fallow me," She turned and walked up the stairs. Seth and I fallowed her up the stairs. She stopped at a door on the top floor of the house. She opened the door and I saw a big room with a bed, a dresser, a window, and a mirror.

Seth set my bags down on the floor and said, "Leah, I'm gonna head down. Love you." He hugged me and walked down the stairs. I reached down and pulled out my close and set them in the dresser. Then I pulled my books out and stood them up on the windowsill.

"Oh, I didn't know you like to read, Leah." Alice said from the doorway, making me jump.. I had forgotten she was there.

"I do, I love it," I pulled my backpack off my shoulder and put it on the bed. Then I sat down and opened the smallest bag on the floor. I pulled out five picture frames and a scrapbook.

"Can I see?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Sure Alice," I handed her the framed pictures first. The first one was a picture of Seth, dad, mom, and I before everything got ruined. I felt an serge of hatred for those stupid vampires. It was all their fault. But Alice was so nice I couldn't hate her. She was looking at dad.

"Your dad just died didn't he, Leah?"

"Yes, a few months ago, yes."

"I'm so sorry, Leah."

"Yes it was pretty hard at first, but now it is bearable."

"What is this?" She asked tilting the picture toward me.

"Oh, that is Sam and me before…" I trailed off looking at the picture of Sam and I sitting hand in hand on the very same montain's ledge as I had been yesterday morning. We were looking at each other, we were so in love. The picture had been taken right before he had proposed. Sometimes when I just looked at that picture I could believe that this whole thing is just a bad dream. It gave me hope, hope that someday he would love me again.

"You look so happy," She said and looked at the next one. It was of the pack. All of the original pack. Sam, Jarred, Paul, Quill, Jacob, Embery, Seth, and I. We were all smiling at the camera. Well... All but me..

"The pack," She whispered. The next picture was of Emily and I before everything went so wrong… We were best friends, until. She quickly looked at the next pictures. One of Jacob's pack. One of Seth and I five years younger. "Aww… That is so cute."

"Thanks…"

There was a knock at the door and Alice said, "Come on in, Jasper," Alice said, quietly.

Jasper opened the door and stuck his head in. "Hi, Leah. Your brothers are leaving would you like to come say goodbye?"

"Yes, thanks Jasper." I said and walked to the door. I went back down the staircase and saw Seth standing by the door waiting for her goodbye and Jacob hugging Nessie. I went to Seth and he gave me another hug and said, "I love you, sis."

"Love you too, Seth. Take care of yourself. Listen to Jacob." I said to him. Ha. I sounded like my mom. I was really going to miss him.

"Oh, I get control of him, now?" Jacob asked walking away from Nessie.

"Yes."

"Sweet."

"Take care of Seth for me, Jacob." I told him and heard Seth mumble something to himself.

"Oh, he'll be fine. You just don't go picking any fights with vampires, okay?"

"Oh, yes take all fun out of this Jacob." I said sarcastically.

"I am serious. This time I won't be here to save you."

"Whatever."

"We'll miss you Leah." He said then pulled me in a gave me a hug. "If you want to come back just call."

"Will do. Bye guys." They waved and walked out the door. I turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Cullen standing close behind me. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for having me."

"Our pleasure, Leah." Mr. Cullen said. "You can call me Charlile."

"And you can call me Esme." Mrs. Cullen said from beside him.

I stood there not sure what to do. I heard a large banging coming from the stairs and Emmet came into the living room.. "Hey, Leah." He yelled… He stopped on the last step on the staircase and then ran full speed into a chair, landing with a hard thump.

I heard a loud, musical giggle come for the little Cullen who was sitting in her mama's lap. I gave her a sharp look. She didn't respond.

I ignored the chorus of laughter coming from the happy Cullens as I walked back up the stairs and into 'my' room. The pictures that Alice had been looking at were on my bed. I picked each one up and set them on my dresser. Then I put the scrapbook in my top drawer. I picked up my backpack and sat it down on the bed. I sat down on the bed and opened it. Inside I had put my journal, my camera, my yearbook from my senior year in high school, my phone, and three notebooks. I turned on my camera and pressed review. The first picture would send pain and heart brake though my body, but I couldn't help but look at it.

It was Sam and Emily standing on the church steps, the wedding picture, the one my mom had taken and forgotten to delete after she developed it. My heart felt heavy and sank into a deep depression. I stared at her, that should have been me in the white dress, wearing that ring, that had once been mine. Then I felt the strangely happy, for no possible reason.

"He still loves you," A voice said from the door. I looked up and saw Jasper standing beside me. He was controlling my emotions, making me happy when I wasn't happy.

"What?"

"Edward, heard him. I felt it. Alice sees. We all know. They think you shouldn't know. Edward said that at the wedding he was thinking just what you were just were. It should have been you. Well, I could feel it when he looked you. He loves you. He just, well it is hard to explain."

"Loves her more,"

"No. No. No. It is not that. It is just the imprention."

"Do think I'll every imprint, Jasper?"

"I don't know, Leah. I really hope so. I don't like having the sad stuff in my reach. But it takes minor seconds to fix that." He laughed. Then my phone began to vibrate on the bed. "I'll let you get that, Leah. I really hope knowing that will help you."

"Thanks, Jasper." I picked my phone up and opened it without reading the caller I.D. "Hello,"

"Leah?" I heard Sam's voice say.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Where are you?"

"AWAY. AS IN GO AWAY!!!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Leah… Come on."

"Just leave me alone, Sam." And with that I hung up and threw my phone on the bed. I opened the door and ran down the stairs. I walked to the front door and opened it. I ran outside and heard someone yell I'll get her. I ran faster… This was just like at home. Running from people who want to know if I'm okay. I want to shout at them that I'm not okay and that I never will be. NEVER.

"Leah, wait." Oh my, Bella has come to the rescue.

"What do you people want from me?"

"Where are you running off to?"

"I am just running okay. Running just to run."

"Okay, I guess. I heard what happened."

"What a surprise. You all seem to now more about him than I do."

"He was worried about you." God. Why wouldn't she just let me run? When I run I can just lose myself in the woods. But this was torture.

"Why would he worry???"

"Jasper told you, he loves you. Give him a little slack."

"But Bella it still hurts."

"I know, Leah. How about you come back to the house and eat. You look hungry."

"Fine."

I fallowed the filthy bloodsucker only because I was starving. She led me inside and into the kitchen. Nessie ran up to her and she picked her up. "Hi, Leah." The little half-bread said. I sneered. Bella glared at me.

"You heard the big news, Leah?" She snarled.

"No."

"The Uley's have a baby on the way." She laughed loudly at my dismay and then took her baby. She sped out of the room and settled somewhere in the living room.. I felt a hot tear run down my face and I raced up the stairs into my room. Grabbing my phone, I jumped out the window and ran into the dark forest. I stopped cold in the middle of the forest, pressing and holding the number three.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" Jacob said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled.

"Leah, what are you talking about?"

"About Emily!" I snarled at him.

"WHO TOLD YOU?" He yelled.

"Bella."

"Oh, her. Look Leah, I just knew it would hurt you. I couldn't do that to you. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. When the funk were you planning on telling me, Jake? When she was in labor?"

"I don't know Leah." He said. "Are you okay?"

"What's with people asking me that? NO!!! I'll never be okay until I wake up from this nightmare." I hung up and sat down on forest floor. I heard the heart of the forest beat. Feet hit somewhere in the forest, paws in fact. Ware wolfs at play. Somewhere. My brothers. Why? Because of the bloodsuckers. Because they live, I have a broken heart. I heard the paws hit the Earth in his rhythmical pattern. Coming closer. I couldn't outrun him human. I had phase. But if I phase, he could hear me. He couldn't hear me. I just sat there. Preparing myself. The footsteps stopped behind a tree close by and I closed my eyes. I pulled my phone out and held it. I needed something to hold to keep me sane.

Then he stepped out from behind the tree and looked at me. "Leah, don't run." Were his first words and with that I heard it. I heard what Jasper was talking about. I didn't move and he walked closer. "I am sorry," He said gently. I could see the sorrow in his eyes and I sat still. He was, I knew he was.

"I know," I said looking at him. I stood up and he came closer.

"Then come back," He whispered. He was standing directly in front of me. His face two inches from mine.

"I can't," I mumbled.

"But you know,"

"I know, I know. But it still hurts to much to see you with her. I had to go. I couldn't stand it."

"So can I call you?"

"Why?"

"I miss you," He admitted.

"Okay, sure you can call me," I said and he smiled.

"Thank you," He gently hugged me and then pulled away.

"Congratulations,"

"About what?"

"I know about the baby," I said and he took my hand and squeezed it.

"Oh, that… Thanks." He let go of my hand and said, "I better go. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Sam." I smiled sweetly and he backed away.

"Bye, Leah," He waved at me before disappearing into the forest. I slowly walked back to the house, it was getting dark and I wanted to think.

We were going to be friends. We were going to talk. He did miss me. He did love me. He never stopped loving me. He just imprinted. On my cousin… He couldn't help it. I could live with that.

I walked in the door smiling. Edward was standing a few feet away from the door and he said, "Better?"

"Much,"

"Look I am sorry about Bella telling you about Emily," Edward said gently.

"Oh, that is fine. I wouldn't have talked to him and I wouldn't be better right now. So tell Bella for thanks for me."

"Will do. Good night," He said before walking away out the door.


	3. New Life

**Chapter 3**

**New Life**

Ring, Ring, Ring

I pulled out my phone, and flipped it open, without bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hi, Leah. You good?" Sam asked. At the sound of his voice, I sat back down on my bed and smiled to myself. There was still a part of her that can't believe that they were friends. It just didn't seem possible. But we are. Sam and I are friends.

"Yeah, fine."

"If those bloodsuckers do anything to you just tell me, you hear?"

"Yes, but they have been really nice. Minus one. I haven't seen Rosalie." I told him, smiling.

"I'm glad." He said, laughing.

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine. Seth really misses you. I bet you'll be seeing him very soon. Jake, too."

"How is mom holding up?"

"She is good. A little mad at me for making you have leave."

"Sorry."

"It is fine. I deceive to have someone mad at me."

"No you don't."

"I miss you!" He said sweetly.

"Miss you, too,"

"Talk to you later,"

"Okay, bye."

I hung up the phone and smiled. He was awesome. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him... But I guess that's okay now. I guess it's okay. It'll be okay.

I walked slowly down the stairs smiling to myself. When I stepped onto the landing, and stepped into the living room and Edward was sitting on the couch with Bella in his lap. She stood up and smiled at me. "I hear things got better."

"Yeah, thanks for that,"

"You know I thought you knew."

"It's okay. Everything turned out all right."

"That is good."

"Yeah, I know. I hear Jacob. Where is Nessie?"

"I'll go get her." Edward said and walked out.

"I'm really glad things worked out." Bella told me.

"I am too. It feels great to smile again." I told her, beaming.

"I know that feeling."

"So, how are things with Edward?"

"Great." Her face was blissful.

"That is good. You know Emily was my best friend. Once we were at the beach in Lu Push and she saw a huge spider in the sand and screamed. She was running around in circles saying 'kill it, kill it, kill it!!! !!! !!!'"We were laughing hysterically when Jacob, Seth, Edward, and Nessie came in.

"Are guys okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I was just telling Bella about the time Emily saw that spider in Lu Push." I answered him.

"Okay…"Jacob said and began walking to get Nessie from Edward.

"Hey Seth," I said standing up and running to his side. He pulled me in and hugged me gently. "Is mom okay?"

"She is good… She hates Sam now. But, other than that, she is fine. Misses you, though." He told me, laughing.

"I miss her, too. Give her hug for me." I said, looking at my little brother. Was he ever going to stop growing? "Dude are you ever going to stop growing?"

"I don't think so," He said giggling. "Mom thinks I'm on steroids. She is all, 'Seth are you taking something?' and I'm all 'What are you talking about?'. She would say, 'To get bigger. Are you on steroids, or something, honey?' and I would say 'No, mom. I would never.'"

"She really thinks you are on steroids?"

"Yup! Isn't that weird?" He said, sitting down on floor. He ran his fingers though his hair and Edward laughed at something going though someone's head.

"Very," I said as I sat down on the ground beside him.

"So what is up with you and Bella? From what Jake told me I thought you would have ripped her head off by now." He joked.

"Yeah, I thought you were killing her when we came in," Jake chimed in from across the room.

"We're friends, now." I said, smiling in Bella's direction.

"But on the phone, you said-" Jake began.

"Everything is good now."

"That's good,"

"I know, it is wonderful."

I walked into the trees and sighed. This place was so beautiful, it was the only I couldn't lie to myself. That I was completely happy. Yeah, things were better.. It was better that I was able to talk to him.. That we were friends.. But still I wasn't completely happy. That being friends was enough. That I did not still love with a married man. A married man who loved me, but not enough.. I know that imprintion was stronger than the love he felt, feels, for me. Despite the fact that it hurt me to be here, thinking through the painfully true thoughts, I couldn't leave this beautiful forest… So months went by and most of my time at the Cullens was spent in this forest alone, going back to the big house to eat and sleep....

"Leah, Leah you've gotta get up now." Someone shook me and a jolted out of my deep sleep.

"What?" I said, my eyes adjusting, focusing. Seth was standing in front of me, a worried expression on my face. "Seth why are you here?" I asked groggily.

"Its Emily, we're got to go now. NOW!"

"Okay, okay. Where are we going?"

"Hospital," He said.


	4. The Hospital

**Chapter 4**

**The Hospital**

Seth pulled me through the big double doors and I saw my mom and Aunt Marie, plus half the family. "What is going on Seth?" I asked, frowning at the sight of Aunt Marie crying on my mother's shoulder.

"Emily is having the baby, like right now." He told me.

"And I'm here why?" I asked.

"Sam wanted you to be here." He answered.

"And why does everyone look all sadish?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You might not be relizing it, but it has only been like four months." He explained.

"That isn't good. But there is hope. Isn't there?" I asked, slightly worried now.

"Leah, it isn't going well, at all." He told me, and I felt all the blood run out of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, not willing to process this.

"She's dieing, Leah," He said looking at someone past me.

"Who? Emily or the baby?" I asked, feeling the tears run down my face.

"Emily…" He trailed off.

"Oh my, how long has it been?"

"Couple of hours. Sam's been asking for you, but you wouldn't answer your phone. I told him I'd go get you." He looked at me. I know he thought I was about to go cold. He thought everyone's concern for Emily would drive my hallow sadness to the surface. But it didn't.. I was genuinely sad and worried about Emily and Sam's dying baby. For only one reason for sure: Sam loved them.

I sat down in a chair between my mom and little brother. I held my mom's hand, trying to comfort her. But when the doctor came out to us and said, "Are you Emily Uley's family?" I could feel that their wasn't any hope.

Aunt Marie stood up and said almost crying, "Yes, I'm her mother."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your daughter just passed away." The doctor told us, a dead look in his eyes. He was sad. I could tell. Aunt Marie sat back down and began crying into her hands. Seth looked back at a room behind us.

"Um… Leah, Sam is like right there." He said gesturing to behind him. "You should go talk to him."

I sighed. "Okay… I don't know what to say, but I'll try." I stood up, just as I heard my mother say, "And the baby?"

I walked slowly to Sam who was standing outside a door and stopped behind me.. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and smiled at me. "Leah, you came." He embraced me and held me for a moment. Then he pulled away... His face was worried. "I need to talk to you, but I can't right now. I've got paperwork and stuff. Plus the people. Could you wait at my house?"

"I guess…" I trailed off. His words scared me.

"If not it is fine. We can talk later." His face was sad.

"No, it is fine." I said, looking up at him. "I'm really sorry." I told him, feeling the tears fall for the first time.

"Thanks." He pulled out a key and handed it to me. "There is the key. I shouldn't be more than a few hours."

"Okay." I said. He hugged me again and then let me go smiling.

"You better go. I'll be there as soon as I can." He promised.

"All right. Bye." Before I could turn to leave he reached his hand out and touched my cheek.

"Missing you, already." He said, before removing his hand and gesturing for me to go on. I did.

I walked slowly from the hospital to Sam's house holding the key. I turned it over in my fingers, wondering why. Why did he need to talk to me? What could he need to say? His wife just died and he wants to talk to me. That doesn't make any sense. When I got there I put the key in and turned it. The lock clicked and I turned the knob. The door opened into the living room and I walked over to the little couch in front of the T.V. I sat down and frowned.

What was all of this about? Why had he sent me here? What was going on? I had felt something in his touch. Something that sent sparks up my spine and awoke my heart from it's cold sleep. What it was, I wasn't sure. It had been ages since I had last felt it. And even with that, it was different.. It was a different fire behind his fingers. The sparks that flew up my spine, they were different than before, more pronounced...

Somewhere in there I drifted off to sleep.

"Did you fall asleep?" I heard his voice say. I was dreaming. I wasn't really hearing his beautiful voice in my ear, speaking softly to me. It sounded like something from so long ago... A memory recurring. Something more beautiful than I could make up.. Just a memory. "Lee-Lee? Are you all right?" There was that name again…

It was only when I felt his velvet skin touch the back of my hand and then take it in his too hot skin, that I awoke.. It had been to vivid to just be a dream. The heat of his skin on mine.. "Hey sleepy- head." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey," I murmured.

"The imprintion is broken, Leah." He whispered, in the darkness.

"What?" I asked. Had I heard right was this a sleepy delusion?

"The imprintion is broken."

I sat up and he sat down beside me on the couch. He touched my arm.

"Really, it is gone?" I asked, unable to let the thought really process.

"Yeah." He said coming closer. I pulled away, silently.

"Wait a minute. Do ware wolves re-imprint?" I asked.

"I believe so, yes." He answered, smiling.

"Then Sam, I just can't do it.. I can't set my heart up to be hurt like that again. I really don't think it would heal at all a second time. I just can't." I said, standing up.

"Wait. Let me finish." He stood up and took my hands. "Yes, I believe that were wolves re-imprint, I never would have believed so.. But Leah, I've imprinted on you." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Why couldn't you have just started out that way, you idiot?" I asked playfully slapping him on the arm. The tears welled up in my eyes and began to pore out.

"Sorry, don't cry love." He took my face in his hands and gently wiped my tears away. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Never stopped." He held me there for a few minutes.

"My love, are you tired?" He asked, sweetly.

"Yes, I was woken up in the middle of the night by my little brother in a house full of vampires. I am very tired." I said, laughing. He let me go and took my hand. He led me up the stairs and into a bedroom. I sat down on the bed and he sat down beside me.

"Now love. Do you forgive me?" He asked me, smiling at me.

"Yes, of course." I told him, smiling at him. "Sam, what about the baby?" I asked.

"Oh, Leah. He's beautiful. I put him in his bed before I woke you." He told me.

"I can't wait to meet him.. What did you name him?" I asked.

"Kevin.. And he can't wait to meet his new mommy." He pulled me in and he tilled his head to the right. Slowly we inched closer. Our lips met and I felt the most beautiful feeling, even better than before.. It was a feeling of the most loving feeling I have ever felt.. Right now is the most loved I have ever felt in my whole life, even counting my family. He kissed me and then when I was about to death from lack of oxygen, he pulled away. He lie down on the bed next to me and I fallowed. I put my head on his hot chest and he lay his hand on my neck. "And love, I never stopped."


End file.
